1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to electronic devices which utilize the global positioning system (“GPS”) to determine locations and distances, and more particularly to a GPS device for determining distances to features on a golf course, and displaying the distances to features, golf course images, and/or other golf related data. The invention also relates to systems and methods for supporting such a GPS device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various golf GPS devices, both handheld and golf cart-mounted, have been previously disclosed and described in the prior art. Generally, these devices comprise a GPS receiver and processing electronics (the “GPS system”), a display such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or cathode ray tube (“CRT”), and a user input device such as a keypad. Golf course data is input and stored in the golf GPS device, including for example, the coordinates for locations of greens, bunkers and/or other course features. These types of devices use the GPS system to determine the location of the device. Then, the device calculates and displays the distances to the various golf course features, such as the distance to the front, middle and back of the green, or the distance to a bunker or water hazard. Accordingly, by placing the device at or near the golfer's ball, the device can relatively easily and accurately provide the golfer with important distance information usable while playing golf. For example, the distance information is used by the golfer to formulate strategy for playing a hole (sometimes called “course management”) and for club selection.
As an example of a golf GPS device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,485 (“the '485 patent”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, purports to disclose a golf GPS device which can display depictions of a golf hole including multiple, selectable views of each hole such as the approach to the green and the green itself. The '485 patent describes that the device is configured to automatically determine the location of the device using a GPS receiver and then automatically display the golf hole view that would be of immediate interest to the golfer. Although the '485 patent discloses that the distance to displayed features may be indicated on the display, there is no description of how or where such information is displayed. The '485 patent also describes that the device may include other features such as means for receiving climate (i.e. temperature and humidity) and weather (i.e. wind speed and direction) conditions, means for recording and computing scores, bets and handicaps, means for recording details of a golf game sufficient to later replay and analyze a round of golf, means for suggesting shot and club selections to the golfer, clubs used and distances obtained for shots, and means for updating daily tee and hole positions on a removable integrated circuit (“IC”) card. The course data for each particular course is also described as being stored on removable IC cards which are interchangeable between a host computer and the golf computer.
However, the '485 patent does not describe how the course data is generated, or how daily tee and hole positions are determined. The means for updating and supplying course data through removable IC cards which are programmed on a host computer and then inserted into the golf computer is clumsy and inconvenient. Moreover, the '485 patent only describes a cart-based golf computer, and although the '485 patent suggests that portions of the device (the display and input means) could be implemented on a handheld unit such as the Apple Computer Company's NEWTON™, there is no enabling disclosure of a fully integrated, standalone, handheld golf GPS device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,938 (“the '938 patent”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a handheld golf GPS device. The handheld device is described as software executed on a palm-held computer (PC) saddled into and connected directly to a dGPS (differential global positioning system or differential GPS) receiver. The handheld device of the '938 patent has a modular construction comprising a dGPS receiver module which receives and accommodates a display module. The display module is described as being any of a variety of handheld, multifunctional computing devices having a display screen and a processor running an operating system. Suitable display modules disclosed include Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), such as a Pocket PC, Palm™ PDA, or similar palm held computing device. The screen is split into two distinct sections, a course display section for displaying a graphic representation of an area of a golf course, and a separate data and menu display section for displaying touch sensitive menu buttons and data (including distances). In the disclosed embodiment, the majority of the screen includes the first section, and a thin, left column of the screen shows a vertical menu column of touch sensitive menu buttons and data, such as distances.
The '938 patent also describes that the handheld golf GPS device could be constructed so that the modules are integrated into one unit, but does not describe the construction of such an “integrated” unit in any detail.
The '938 patent describes various functionality of the handheld golf GPS device, methods of creating golf course maps, and methods of distributing the golf course maps to the handheld golf GPS devices. For example, to use the device of the '938 patent during a round of golf, course data is first loaded onto the device. This may be accomplished by mapping the course using the device and using that course data file, as discussed below, or by connecting the device to a personal computer (PC) or directly to an internet connection and downloading the course data file onto the device. There is a setup menu for setting player preferences such as: club selection and data gathering; lie and stroke tracking enabled/disabled; marking of green strokes; and setting the green reference point, system units, and course, tee and starting hole selections. Once the course, tee and starting hole have been selected, the device displays a graphical (icon) representation of the selected hole, and certain distances to features whose locations are pre-stored in the course data file is displayed only in the data and menu section of the display. For example, the distance to the center of the green may be displayed in one of the boxes in the data and menu section of the display. The graphical representation includes simple icons for various features to be shown on the display, as shown in FIG. 29 of the '938 patent. At any time, the location of the device is determined using the dGPS receiver.
The device of the '938 patent also includes a club selection feature, in which the average distance for the player's clubs is displayed for each shot during play. The device also includes features for distance measuring from the location of the device to a target marked on the display by the user. Another described feature of the device is a shot tracking method which allows the user to store the location of each shot and the club used for the stroke at such location. Several other features are described in the '938 patent, including display functions such as pan and zoom, score keeping, statistics tracking, and the ability to upload game shot data to a web site or PC and then view a replay of a round with the speed of replay being adjustable.
Another example of a handheld golf GPS device is the Skycaddie™ line of devices from Skygolf®. At present, there are four models of Skycaddies with various levels of functionality and features. Like the devices described in the '485 patent and the '938 patent, the golf course data is loaded into the Skycaddie device. As described by Skygolf, the golf course data is generated by mapping each course on the ground using GPS and survey equipment. The database of golf course data is accessible through the internet on Skycaddie's website. The golf course data is downloaded onto a PC and then may be loaded onto the Skycaddie device by connecting the device to the PC. In addition, the Skycaddie devices allow a user to map a course, or additional course features, in the event a course or feature of interest is not included in the Skygolf database.
Another example of a handheld golf GPS device is the Skycaddie™ line of devices from Skygolf®. At present, there are four models of Skycaddies with various levels of functionality and features. Like the devices described in the '485 patent and the '938 patent, the golf course data is loaded into the Skycaddie device. As described by Skygolf, the golf course data is generated by mapping each course on the ground using GPS and survey equipment. The database of golf course data is accessible through the internet on Skycaddie's website. The golf course data is downloaded onto a PC and then may be loaded onto the Skycaddie device by connecting the device to the PC. In addition, the Skycaddie devices allow a user to map a course, or additional course features, in the event a course or feature of interest is not included in the Skygolf database.
Certain models of the Skycaddies may also display an outline of the green for a selected hole with the distances to the front, center and back of green displayed to the side of the displayed outline. Some models also display an icon representation of certain features, such as a creek, bunker or green, in one section of the display and the distances to such features in a different section of the display next to the icons. The Skycaddie devices can only measure distance to locations which are not pre-stored in the course data by marking a starting location and then moving the device to the measured location and marking the ending location. The device will then display the distance between the two locations. However, this requires walking all the way to the measured location. The Skycaddie devices are configured to automatically advance to the next hole of play based on the location of the device.
However, none of the previously described golf GPS devices provides a convenient, pocket-sized form factor, a high-resolution color display capable of displaying photographic images of a golf course, flexible calibration to improve accuracy, or the functionality and ease of use to take full advantage of such features. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved golf GPS device which overcomes the deficiencies and drawbacks of previous devices and systems.
On small consumer electronics displays, text readability is a significant challenge. This is true for both small and large font sizes when displaying a large amount of data on the screen. In the case of dynamic content being displayed on the screen, where users have the ability to change how they are viewing the data while the data itself is changing, it is especially important to be able to manage how that data is being displayed. Maintaining on-screen readability with very limited screen space in this environment is an issue that all vendors deal with in one way or another.
Specifically with golf GPS, the display deals with distances and other graphics overlayed on some form of representation of the golf hole/course. There are many competitors in this space—most of which deal with this scenario by having fixed fields where the distances get updated. Several simply have text distances with defined fields or a variable listing of distances which gets lengthened or shortened depending on the number if items which need to be displayed. There are also solutions which overlay distances onto a graphical representation of the hole.
One competing solution simply lines up the distances on the side of the display area and draws lines out to roughly where the measurement point applies. There are several disadvantages to this approach, some of which are a confusing relationship between distances and measurement points, as well as a decreased capability to precisely depict the measurement point.
Another approach is to simply not display data relating to features on the course, and only allow the user to select their own measurement points. This has the obvious disadvantage of required interaction from the user, and lack of speed in getting information.